


Play Date

by mixtip



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/M, High School, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtip/pseuds/mixtip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your moms friend thinks a great idea to date her son and your mom's in on it too. Not bad, but her son also happens to be the one boy you hate. you make a deal to pretend to go out to get your parents off your case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lets make a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Im giving your mother and Michael's mother a name because it might get confusing when they are all together, Hope you dont mind.
> 
> Your mom: Donna
> 
> Michael's mom: Emily

Your a junior in high school the middle of the year and midterms are close upon you. All of your classes have been prepping you with the right guidelines that will be on the tests. You've never been the best at school and your grade certainly showed that. You really need to pass your midterm exams in order to keep your grades looking okay for your parents liking. They've always been on your ass about this sort of stuff and want to see you go somewhere in your life. You knew they cared but sometimes you always thought they cared about your career path more.  
  
Your last class of the day, clock ticking down too slow. The weekend started once that bell rung and your bag was filled with all the study sheets given to you by your teachers. They were the key to passing which made it easy on you so you didn't have to read half of your text books and dig through old work sheets from the beginning of the year.

You always took Friday nights to unwind and play some of your favorite video games and see who was willing to challenge you online. then maybe do some late night blogging before going to sleep. You only had one friend in the school, You never saw the point of having a big group they would always find someway to turn against you like they've done in the past. You always played it safe. 

the bell rung and you sprung from your seat and walked through the halls to get to your locker as fast as you could. You wanted to beat the two guys that hung around your locker and were always being way to loud. You hated everything about them. You see your locker come into view, face turning into disgust as you spot them there laughing loudly and this time blocking your locker completely. Michael Jones and his friend Gavin Free. Both of them taller than you and both way too loud for your liking.

Every one knew them as two best friends and the principals favorites. Michael was rather good at helping plan the school events and Gavin was an exchange  student from England so it made our school look better to others. They never got in trouble no matter what they did. It bothered you mostly when ever Michael would skip class and then get no punishment when if you were late to class you would get written up. The only thing you hated about Gavin was that he was loud and kind of annoying.  
  
You walk up to you locker and stand in front of Michael. "Hey Jersey jerk, can you move out of my way?" You try to stand tall as you glare at him.  
  
He looked away from Gavin and down at you. "Oh right on time as usual, That insult of yours is really getting old can't you think of something new?" He made no movement to get out of your way.

"I'm not going to take the time out of my life to humor you. I'm just trying to get to my locker so I can move on with my day. Now I'll say it again, move out of my way."

He laughed that loud annoying laugh and shook his head. "Nah I'm quite comfy." 

You were losing your temper fast, taking all of your strength not to punch him in the face.

Gavin stood at his side and nudged him. "Oh come on boi, just move out of the gals way."  
  
You glace at Gavin and give him a small smile of thanks for being the voice of reason.

Michael turned to Gavin. "You're right, It's Friday I have better things to do than bother a shorty like Y/N." He took a step to the side and out of your way.

"Oh so you do Know my name, I feel so honored." You spit sarcastically as you proceeded to open your locker and grabbing your jacket and a few other things you would need to study. 

You didn't stick around for anything else as you began to walk out and to the parking lot to find your car. throwing your bag into the back seat you sat about and waited for your best friend to meet you like she had always done. 

You turn the key so the radio could play to keep the silence from bothering you. A few minutes later the passenger side swung open as a blonde girl plopped in and smiled at you.

"Hey Y/N, sorry I'm late, the crowded hallways really beat me up today."

"It's okay Barbra, It's almost midterm hell don't want to forget anything."

"I'm not worried about them to be honest."

You start the car and pull out to drive her home. "Well yea because you're like wicked smart, and then there's me...who just...sucks?"

"Yea your suckin' that dick."

"please barb, I don't have time for that shit."

"Girl, you need to make time for that."

"my parents would kill me."

"who the fuck tells their parents that kind of stuff."

"I don't fucking know!"

You two keep going into mimicking parents and kids having that kind of conversation with their parents and laugh at the two different outcomes that would never happen. About to get into another one you get interrupted by your phone going off. Not being one to talk and drive Barbra grabs your phone and see's it's your mom so she answers it.

"Hey other mama!....uhhh no Y/N is driving....oh yea school was fine...no she's just dropping me off tonight....okay, I'll tell her...love you too...bye~"

She hung up the phone and placed it back down in the cup holder where it always sat. "Your mom says to go straight home after this because she's having a guest over to have dinner."

"Eww, there goes my plan of relaxing tonight with some games."

You pull into Barbra's drive way and say your good byes as you head to your house. it wasn't that far of a drive and soon enough you were pulling into your own drive way and next to your mothers car, your father way always gone due to work trips and that never really bothered you. You grab your bag from the back and walk in to see your mom with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom, so I heard we are having company over tonight?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes we are, It's one of my old friends and She's bringing over her son, and you two can get to know each other. He's quite a handsome young man."

You groan. "Mom please you told me I have to worry about school, and I have midterms coming up, I don't have time for dating."

"Don't be like that Y/N, this boy is a really good student so maybe you two can study together and he can help you out with your work." She Beamed. "Now get up stairs and put something nice on, you want to make a good impression."

"What do you want me to wear?"

"Put on a nice skirt or something, make it a bit short if you want. Your father's not here to say anything and we can keep it our little secret."

"Oh my god mom, really!?" You shake your head at her and walk upstairs to your room throwing your backpack on your bed and walk over to your closet kneeling down to grab a box that held your 'nice clothes'. It was filled with random dresses, dress shirts and skirts that you never saw a point of wearing. You only dressed nice for family events and presentations for school which were rare this year so you never had a reason to open the box up. You search through it for a few minutes pulling out a whit skirt that stopped at upper thigh sowing your thin legs. Digging in your closet you pull out a dark blue tight fitting sweater that hugged your body showing off your chest and petite arms. 

You throw on your dark blue high top converse so you could still be comfortable. Looking at your self in the mirror you tug down the skirt a bit and look at your face, You were always on your game when it came to clear skin, and felt that you always looked good with out makeup. You and Barbra had done makeovers a few times and she was the only one who you trusted to do your makeup. She was always just so good at it. The most you could do was a bit of eye liner and lipstick. You thought about what your mother had told you about showing off a little and so you moved over to grab the eyeliner and had painted small wings on your eyes and then went with a light pink lip gloss to match your fair skin. 

You had to admit you looked pretty hot, nothing like when you go to school in your skinny jeans and various gaming shirts and baggy shirts. If you took the time to get up early maybe you would put a bit more effort, but then again you never did like the attention so you just went with the days.

You make your way down stairs after picking up your clothes and putting them away to show your mother. She gave you one look and gave you the thumbs up saying the colors looked nice and then started to play with your hair a bit to give it some fluff as you tried to bat her hands away.

"If that boy doesn't give you a good looking then I might have to break the news to his mother."

"What news?" You asked her confused.

"That he's gay."

"That's a good way to lose friends mom."

"I'm giving you a compliment now come help me with dinner."

"If anything catches on fire it's your fault for letting me in the kitchen just remember that."

She froze for a moment and thought. "You know what, why don't you go relax for a bit, and I'll cook. Ill call you down when they get here."

"That sounds like a much better plan."

You sit down on the couch instead of going up into your room again and pull out your phone to text Barbra.

_You: my mom set me up on a date._

_Barb: Oh my gosh is he cute?_

_You: I don't know yet, but I'm looking fucking hella cute._

_Barb: like if I was a lesbian I would ask you out cute? Or just hella cute?_

_You: How do I even answer that?_

_Barb: just send me a pic you idiot._

You walked yourself back into your room during the conversation and take a quick photo of yourself sending it to her and flop down on your bed turning on your X-box to wait for a reply.

_Barb: Hey there pretty thang you wanna go to coffee some time, come back to my place and show me more of that leg of yours? ;)_

You burst with laughter at the text and quickly think of something to meet her standards

_You: my oh my, are you jumping bases already? I don't think I'm ready for a gal like that in my life. I've never even kissed a boy._

_Barb: I'm not a boy baby ;)_

_You: I'm swooning._

_Barb: I bet you are._

You were already to keep up the game with your best friend as you heard the door bell go off and your mother shouting for you to get downstairs.

_You: I gtg Barb, my mystery date is here._

_Barb: You are cheating on me!? Im hurt. Go have fun though!_

You turn off your X-box and throw your controller on your bed and make your way down stairs only to be mortified by what you saw.

 

_**{Michael's POV}** _

 

You got home to your mom cleaning the kitchen. You were just going to head up to your room to get a few things and then heading over to Gavin's place for the night but she apparently had other plans for tonight.

"Oh Michael honney, go get changed and put something nice on, we are going over to a friend of mines house for dinner."

"Why do I have to go? I had other plans for tonight, Gav and I were going to have a game night with his friend Geoff!"

"Not any more you're not, now go get changed. Dress to impress, My friend's got a daughter and she's just the cutest little thing I've ever seen, and she's your age."

"Mom I know you care but I don't think me dating your friend's daughter is a good idea."

"Michael Vincent Jones, You are going to this dinner tonight and you are going to give this girl a chance, now march young man."

"Okay, okay I got it!" You walk a little faster up to your room throwing your things aside and pulling out your phone to text Gavin.

_Michael: So I can't come over tonight._

_Gav: What? why not? it's not gonna be guys night with out you here!_

_Michael: I know, My mom set me up on this date with one of her friend's daughter._

_Gav: that's way better than guys night._

_Michael: I know but it's my moms friends daughter, it will be like they know everything. That's just too weird._

_Gav: Geoff says to man up and just do it._

_Michael: Tell Geoff to suck my dick._

_Gav: He said when and were._

_Michael: Anytime you sexy beast >;)_

_Gav: Do you know anything about this girl?_

_Michael: I don't even know her name, but I've got to get ready before my mom comes up and kills me._

_Gav: who know's maybe she's really cute and if it doesn't work out with her send her my way._

_Michael: of course Boi!_

_Gav: good luck!_

You put your phone aside and dig through your drawers for a simple black button up shirt and a pair of jeans along with some black shoes. You comb through your curlly hair a few times and then fix your glasses a bit. You lightly coat yourself with some cologne to make yourself smell a bit nicer than you did. You made your way back to were your mother way as she looked at you.

"There's my handsome young man, if this girl doesn't like you she must be a lesbian."

"Mom not every girl is going to like me."

"Nonsense, Your a smart, good looking, kind young man. What kind of girl wouldn't want that!?" _  
_

"What ever you say."

"That's my boy, now get in the car if we don't leave soon we will be late."

You roll your eyes and make your way to the car. You sat around for a few minutes before your mom got into the car and began driving. 

"So anything I should know about this girl before I met her?"

"Well I don't know too much but I've seen her picture, she's a bit shorter than you, and she likes those games you're always yelling at and playing with your friends."

"A girl who games, that's always a plus"

"You better be on your best behavior too, or else I will not hesitate to ground you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom." You reply with an eye roll as you pull into the drive way were two cars already sat, one of them looking a bit familiar to you but not putting your finger on it.

The two of you walk up to the door as your mother rings the door bell. You hear some shouting and then the door opens relieving a woman with an apron on and a pair of oven mitts tucked under her arm.   
  
"Emily! oh please come in!" The woman looks over at you with a smile. "And this must be your son!"

Your mom pushes you a bit forward. "Yes mam, I'm Michael, nice to meet you."

"You can call me Donna, You look so handsome, Thank you for coming. I can't wait for you to meet my daughter, she should be down any minute, please come in."

You both enter the house and shut the door behind you. Glancing around you find the house to be quite cozy giving off that warm family feeling. Though small it was nice. unlike your house with your brothers always being annoying.

Your thoughts are pulled by Donna shouting something up the steps and then a door open and shut as a figure started walking down the stairs, first you see thin legs and hips then the person came into full view and you were ready to leave.  
  
You were staring at none other than Y/N, the short girl who you shared a small rivalry with and your parents were expecting you two, to date. what a funny world this was. You smirk evilly and wave to her as she fumed in silence.  
  
"Michael this is my daughter Y/N." Donna spoke and pulled her closer.

"Oh we know each other." You looked her up and down just because it would annoy her. "You look nice Y/N...it's different."

Her mother looked over joyed and nudged her side. "Thank you...you look nice too?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

Donna spoke up and placed a gentle arm on Y/Ns arm. "Why dont you take Michael up to your room while me and Emily talk and get the table ready.

"Mom please, no. You don't understand." She was quick to defend herself an pleading her mom.

"Y/N do as your told, now go. let the adults have adult time."

"Yea Y/N I'd love to see your room, please show me." You smiled darkly at her.

She gave a glare that could scare any grown man away as she turned to walk up the stairs.

You weren't lying when you said she looked nice, it was a change from what she would wear to school, underneath her jeans and T-shirts she actually had a nice figure and the make up was a nice touch. 

Reaching the top of the stairs she quickly turned around and gave a death stare. "Just what the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Did you know my mother is trying to set me up on a date with you? or all people, she had to be friends with the one woman who is the woman of the Jersey jerk....I put on a skirt for you...I put on eye Liner for you...I was forced to cancel My online game for you!"

You quickly grew annoyed with her blame game and stood a little straighter. "Listen here shorty, I didn't know it was going to be you either, both our parents are in on this and I didn't make you do anything. got it!" You took a step toward her already towering over her and looking down at her with a glare of her own, she never backed down once though.

"What ever, just don't mess anything in my room up, and don't touch my games." 

She opens the door as you walk in to see if you can use anything against her but were disappointed. It was a regular room nothing special. Your eyes finally saw a make shit entertainment system. There was a small coffee table centered on the wall in front of her bed. Underneath stacks of games for all kinds of game systems and a decent sized t.v sandwiched between two speakers hooked to the t.v.

You were impressed but you cant let her know that. "What the fuck is that." you point to it.

"My games. jealous?"

"No, I mean the piece of shit its on."

"Leave it alone, I'm proud of what I have."

"jeez this is gonna be a long fucking night." you let out a groan and sit on her bed pulling out your phone to text Gavin.

_**{ Your POV }** _

You were going to kill him, he's a jerk till the end. Now he's laying on your bed playing on his phone. At least he's out of your hair you think.

You move over to your desk and pull open your computer to inform your online game members you wont be there tonight, do to some family stuff. You were pulled from your screen when you were called down to dinner. You turn to see Michael already up and stuffing his phone into his pocket. You quickly jump out of your seat and next to him.

"don't mess up this night." You whisper to him.

"Oh I won't, you better not fuck it up."

Once your in view of the kitchen table you put on a smile and take your seat seeing Michael the same further away from you.

you see his mom join him and your mother next to him.

"so how are you two getting along?" Emily speaks up smiling at you.

"O-oh, we're fine."

"Well that's great to hear!" She cooed.

You suddenly felt a bit nervous and looked toward the food. "Well I think It's a bout time we started eating I'd hate to see dinner get cold."

Your mother eyed you a bite and shook her head beginning to help our guests prepare their plates. You look over at Michael to see him with a stupid smug look.

The begin of the meal was filled with stories of when your mom was in collage with his mom. She was only there for school and met each other at another friends party. they never spoke again after your mom left college. 

There was a lot of talking so you zoned out for a while only looking up when needed to. Suddenly it was quite and you look up to see Michael's face looking just as confused you were. You were both being stared down by our moms.

"Im sorry what?" you smile at her.

"We were just talking about how well you two would get along..." your mom started.

"...And so we think you two should go on a date tomorrow night." Emily finished.

You look at Michael who seemed to be straight faced. "Okay sure."

You freeze completely. you wanted to say no but you didn't ruin the night."

"Sure..."

The rest of dinner was more stories until you excused your self and cleaned up your mess. Michael following you and doing the same. You book it to your room but clearly not as fast as him. He was hot on your trial and followed you into your room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I know what your going to say but hear me out. I've been thinking about it all through dinner." He spoke before you could do anything else.

"I swear to god Michael."

"You don't want to hurt your mom, and I don't want to hurt mine. So if we just pretend go on a date it will make them shut up. Just think what ever they set up it will be a free ticket. "

You thought about it for a minute sitting back down in your computer chair. "I hate to admit it....but your fucking right." 

"Really though what could them come up with on such short notice."

"Yea, it's probably just be a movie or something."

the next hour were spent the two of you talking about the plan and ended up with going in fake happy and end with real hate rid.

 


	2. feelings change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sent out on your fake date, and were not expecting this.

The two of you never got to know what the date was, the only thing your parents said was. "We will get everything ready for tomorrow and you will be so surprised."

This made you and Michael very nervous and you two chose to exchange numbers if the other found out at all.

You all said your good byes and you turned to your mom with an innocent face. "Okay so where are you taking us tomorrow?"

"Go to bed and you'll find out, Ill get everything ready for you."

"Come on mom It's not even late."

"It's 11:30, now go, you are going to need a lot of energy tomorrow."

You know it's hopeless to argue with her and head up stairs to change and wash your face. You climbed into bed and finally realized how tired you were, as you fell asleep with ease.

_**{ Michael's POV }** _

The drive back with mom was mostly silent aside from the music playing from the radio. "So Donna's daughter was cute...don't you think so Michael?"

You don't look at her you just keep your eyes on the window and watch the street lams. "Yea I guess so."

"She looks at you with something in her eyes you know?"

You choke on air and turn to her. "Oh my god mom don't say that."

"Well she does, I saw it at the dinner table."

 _Probably murder._ You thought to yourself. "So mom what did you and Donna come up with for a date type thing?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

"Yea I would, That way I know you're not gonna embarrass me."

"You'll see tomorrow."

Once you arrived back home you go straight to your room to change and text Gavin some more.

_Michael: sup my Boi? how was the game? you didn't answer me earlier._

_Gav: Sorry Michael, we were really in the zone, how was that girl you met tonight? Is she a real catch?_

_Michael: Yea..If she wasn't Y/N._

_Gav: did she murder you when she found out?_

_Michael: No, she didn't want to ruin her moms night...and we have a surprise date tomorrow set up by our moms._

_Gav: And Y/N's okay with this?_

_Michael: We made a deal. Start off happy, and end off hating each other._

_Gav: Well why not I come too? I can meet you where ever you two go and we can go do something and meet with Y/N later so you two dont even have to deal with each other?"_

_Michael: That's the best idea that has ever left your mouth._

_Gav: gotta look out for my Boi!_

_Michael: Ill let you know where we are going tomorrow morning, so be up early._

_Gav: got it!_

You plug your phone in on the charger and get ready for bed seeing the time was now 1:45 in the morning.

<\------------>

You're woken up by your mom pounding on your bedroom door yelling for you to get up. "Michael!? You got to get up now! Put on something decent but comfortable!"

You grumble and slide out of bed and grab your phone from the charger and find about 7 text messages from Y/N and two missed calls from her as well. "What the actual fuck..."

You read the messages.

_Y/N: buckle up ass hole they are taking us to the amusement park._

_Y/N: are you still sleeping!? god damn it._

_Y/N: My mom has had me up for three hours now._

_Y/N: They are driving us so we cant leave on our own._

_Y/N: this is going to suck._

_Y/N: I have been handed money. Not too bad._

You don't even bother texting her back but instead you text Gavin where you're going and he agrees to meet you there in a few hours.

You pack a small bag of things you would normally bring to the amusement park. Swim suit, towel, a water bottle and an extra jacket to be safe. You throw on some cargo shorts and a regular plain black T-shirt.

There's knocking on the door and then your mothers voice. "Pack for a day of fun Michael, because we are taking you kids to the amusement park!"

"Yea mom, I know Y/N texted me, so I already packed."

"Great! then get in the car so we can meet Y/N and Donna there." She hurried you out the door  and into the car.

"So what made you think of this?"

She smiled darkly. "I was talking to Donna last night after you went up stairs and found out that Y/N is scared of roller coasters and heights."

"No way she is!?" You laughed in your seat. "What a baby!" Your mom gives you a hard stare down.

"You might think so but be nice about it to Y/N Donna told me it was because she almost fell out of one once with her father. something about her being too small for the safety bars."

You barely hear what she was saying as you pull out your phone to text Y/N

_Michael: Only babies are afraid of roller coasters._

_Y/N: fuck off._

_Michael: This information is great on you._

**_{ Your POV }_ **

You growl at the phone and shove it into the small bag that you were told to pack. the bag contained a swim suit, a towel, and your phone charger. Your mom forced you to put on something nicer than what you would normally wear again. You went with a something similar with what you wore the night before but with Black shorts reaching your upper thighs and a red long sleeve shirt that seemed to fit everywhere nicely but too long for your arms. to top it off you went with your gray low top converse.

You shifted in your seat a bit moody seeing as you didn't want to do this. You were going to text Barbra about it but when you had tried to reach her this morning you had gotten no reply back. 

"Y/N try to look more excited than that. You're going on a date with a handsome young man."

"But mom we are going to an amusement park...where there are heights...and death traps all around."

"Really Y/N? nothing is going to happen to you, an besides you've got Michael there with you."

"That's what dad said before I started to slip out of my seat!" You throw your hands up in a fit.

"There are other things to do than just go on coasters, there's a swim park with slides an-"

"Those slides are too high up!"

"He's going to think your no fun."

"If that's what it takes to keep me safe, I'm okay with that."

"You better change your attitude young lady.

You cross your arms and begin to play some game on your phone ignoring everything for the rest of the way.

**< \------------>**

You pull into the large parking lot as your mom talks on the phone with Emily to find where they had parked. Pulling up next to the car you make sure to take your sweet time getting out and instantly put a smile on your face as you approach Michael and Emily.

"Good morning you two, It's a really nice day out don't you think?" You speak with a fake cheery voice.

"A nice day for a date." Emily cut to the point. "well kids, have fun, we will come back to pick you up later tonight, stay safe and call us if anything happens."

You feel Michael get close next to you and wrap his arm around your shoulder he was warm and you couldn't lie to yourself he smelt nice. "Don't worry mom, we'll be fine...and don't worry Donna I'll take good care of Y/N."

You mom gave a wave and got back into her car Emily doing the same and they soon drove off.

**{ 3rd person pov }**

The two teens stand in silence as they watch the car drive off. Michael's arm still rested over Y/Ns shoulder until the cars were no where to bee seen. Quickly sliding his arm off the girl he began walking toward the front gate. 

"Hey you don't just leave a lady behind." Y/N calls as she runs up behind him.

"Yea well, I'm going to go meet up with Gavin, so you can do what ever you want." Michael never turned once as he kept walking forward.

"Whoa what? You invited Gavin to come? what the hell am I supposed to do!?"

"I told you to do what ever you want."

Michael turned to see the girl fuming with rage looking about to explode. Y/N glared at him and placed her two hands against his chest giving him a good shove.

"Why are you such a jerk Michael!? Geez I mean I know you don't want to be here and I don't want to be here, But you don't just invite your friends on a date! Even if it is a fake one!"   
  
"Woah, where the fuck did that come from Y/N and you know there's nothing stopping you from inviting your friends...oh wait that's right you don't have any." 

His laughter echoed loudly in the parking lot as Y/N just stared down at the ground and slowly walked past him.

"You're right about that." She mumbled to her self, but wasn't unheard from him.

"What now you're going to go sulk and be by yourself at an amusement park where you to scared to go on anything! Some day you're gonna have." He turned to watch her walk to the entrance and pay for a single ticket throwing him the middle finger before walking through and vanishing into the crowd.

**{ Michael's POV }**

You make a quick call to Gavin who was about 5 minutes away and would be meeting you at the gate. You sat and waited on a bench near by the ticket booth and let out a sigh. You thought about Y/N for a moment and tried to hate her in your mind but maybe it was the fact that she looked different the night before and today made you really notice that she wasn't bad looking at all. You would have never guessed she had nice legs if it weren't for the shorts she was wearing today, and her shirt made it easier to tell that she actually had a chest under all of the baggy t-shirts and sweatshirts she wore on a weekly basis. Her make up didn't look all that bad either.

To be honest with yourself you never really knew why you were such a jerk to her. Sure she was rude and always got in your way at school, and there was that one time she split her tea all over your essay...You thought over more times she's messed up but over all they were just small things that anyone could do.

You see a car pull up and Gavin climb out of the passenger seat. You spot the driver as Geoff and give him a quick wave. He didn't stay for long before telling Gavin when he would be back.

"You ready for a day of fun!?" Gavin shouted loudly toward you and bounced on his heels like a child. He looked around quickly. "Oui Michael? where's Y/N?"

"She got mad that I invited you and went ahead to do what ever." You shrugged your shoulders and pointed toward the entrance.

"And you just let her go? What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her, she can take care of herself just fine."

"What is she going to do is someone bigger than her tries to steal her away, or what if she gets lost?"

"Dude she'll be fine. Stop worrying about her."

"I'll stop worrying about her when we find her. Now let's go."

You let out a groan and feel the tugging of your arm as Gavin led you toward the entrance gates.

Deep inside you were glad that your mom gave you the extra cash to pay for your tickets and anything else you might need for the 'date'. You weren't going to waste your own money.

**{your POV}**

You had been walking around for a while now on your own wishing Barbra would answer your texts or calls.

You soon found a spot in the shade and not too many people around.

Tapping away at your phone you hadn't noticed the person who was now sitting next you and a bit too close for your comfort. Once you saw an arm move in your side view.

You quickly look your phone and turn to the person. "Excuse me, mind scooting over a bit?"

It was a younger guy looking about to be your age, maybe a year older? He turned to you and you would be lying if you didn't say he was rather good looking.

as you look at him his face turns into one of surprise. "You're that girl that goes to my school...I didn't ever recognize you!"

You look confused, you didn't know who he was "A-are you sure about that?"

He nodded quickly. "Yea! the girl who Is always wearing hoodies all year round....You might not know me. I'm a senior."

"O-oh, yea I dont know any seniors. my names Y/N."

He smiled and your heart fluttered a bit. "Ryan Haywood."

"That name...I've heard it before.."

"Yea well I'm on the school announcements a lot..and I'm your class president."

You felt really dumb now, you never payed attention to that stuff, you were there because that was the rules. You felt kind of bad for not paying attention now.

"Sorry Ryan, I don't think I've ever really watched the announcements..."

"It's okay, I don't think anyone does." He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled under his breath.

"S-so, Ryan..what brings you here of all places?" You fold your hands and looked down at your feet.

"Oh well me and some friends of mine always come here to have some fun before midterms. and we were all just taking a break and i saw a pretty girl not having fun."

You look at him and shrugged. "I wouldn't say pretty but you are right about the not having fun."

"Geeze im just trying to say you look different, but in a good way....you look nice."

You felt your face flush, you fumble your words a bit. "Well..I was supposed to be on a date...but the whole thing is complicated." You force your gaze into your lap and just shrug your shoulders.

Ryan was looking at you with a smile. "You know dates arnt supposed to be complicated. they are supposed to be fun."

"Ryan you have no idea!"

"Then just tell me!"

You let out a groan and pinch your noes. "Okay so.."

**{Michaels POV}**

"How far could the gal gotten?!"

"I don't fucking know."

You and Gavin had been walking through crowds trying to look for Y/N. You were also sure that Gavin was more worried than you. Why did he care she was your date after all. You rolled your eyes at your thoughts.

"Michael just call her and tell her we're looking for her."

You dig for your phone and pull in out and giving her a phone a try. It rang a few time before there was a voice on the other end but it wasn't Y/N's.

"Y/N?"

_"No Ryan, a friend of Y/N's whos this?"_

"It's Michael, look Ryan. I need to speak to Y/N right now its an emergency."

You sit there and wait hearing a soft mumble and then movement.

_"What do you want Michael?"_

You feel a bit relieved when you hear it but it was Y/N's voice.

"Where are you me and Gavin are coming to get you and I guess we are gonna have a fun day."

_"Where am I?..." There was a long pause. "..I took a Left when i walked in and sat down next to the tree near the first drink stand."_

"Stay put okay."

_"Not even a please?"_

"Fine please stay put. bye."

You hung up the phone not waiting for a response. Stuffing the phone in your pocket. Turning to Gavin you let out a sigh.

"We went the wrong way, We've got to go back to the entrance and then go left....we went right."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go all jerk on the poor bird."

"Just..let's go get her." You wave with your hand and start fast walking in the right direction.

**{Y/N POV}**

After you hung up the phone with Michael, you talked a bit more with Ryan and told him everything that happened.

"And so you're talking about Jones? That kid that yells alot?"

"That's the one."

"There's no way that could be him, I mean he's loud but he's a really cool guy."

"well who invites a friend on a fake date and then hits me with a low blow?"

"Well then why dont you be the better person and just try to have fun. maybe with Gavin there will be less tension?"

You shrug and think it over quickly. "I guess you're right Ryan. maybe there's at least one fun thing to do in this place."

"That's the spirit."

"You know, i might start watching the announcements now."

"No really, don't they really suck. I'm sparing you."

You chuckle at the statement and then you see the confused look on Michaels face and a Gavin still looking around.

"Ryan? That was you on the phone? didn't even sound like you." Michael spoke as Gavin bumped into him a bit.

eyes spotting Ryan and you he smiles at the two of you. "Oh hey Ryan are you on a date too?"

You watch as Michael's shock turned into annoyance and smacked Gavin. pointing at you. "That is Y/N you moron!"

"Wot!? Y/N you look so different...In a top way though."

"Uhhh thanks Gavin?" You never did know what Gavin meant when he said some stuff but sometimes it's better to agree.

Michael rolled his eyes and motioned to Ryan and me again. "Okay so we came to get you and Gavin thinks we should all have fun so lets go do stuff I guess.."

You look at Ryan as he raises a brow. "Okay yea, sure why not. Our parents did give up money for shit."

Gavin cheered. As you stood up and adjusted your bag.

Ryan looks at you with a smile, "here Y/N take my number, maybe we can hangout sometime." he handed you some paper which he scribbled a small number on.

"I would like that."

Gavin quickly jumped over to your side pulling you back toward Michael who you could swear was wearing a bit of guilt on his face.

You let out a small sigh and hold out your hand to him. "Im sorry I flipped out on you and stormed off..."

Michael let out a groan. "No I was being a dick, I stepped over some lines and set some fires. Not just today either, for the stuff at school too."

You smiled a bit shocked at this side of Michael. "Thanks. Now enough weird movie scene feelings and lets go have some fun."

Gavin let out a sound, and Michael gave your hand a light shake.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there's only one more chapter left and Im sorry this was a long wait but Ive been swomped with work. Im not sure when the next chapter will come out.


	3. If you let go, and I die. I'm going to haunt your ass for life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day comes to and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look the last chapter! ill just leave this here.

The three of you spent about 20 minutes walking toward the belly of the park. Your eyes were on all the rides that filled your stomach with a twisted sick feeling.

Gavin was the first to see something was off. "Hey y/n are you alright there?"

You smile at him with a weak laugh. "Y-yea im fine I've just got a little...fear of rides..." you spoke the last part softly as you pretend to wipe your nose to cover the words.

Michael started to snicker which made your blood boil all over again.

"oh yea hey gavin get this! y/n is afraid of rollercoasters!" He nudged at Gavin's arm.

You were gonna punch him. tightening your fists you ready your arm as Gavin just threw an arm over your shourlder. "Awww that's okay y/n there's alot of blokes and gals that are afriad of them."

**-Michaels POV-**

You look over at y/n and see her anger. You compose yourself a bit and wipe a fake tear from your eye, and see gavin with his arm around her.

You give a look of cofusion and watch as she went from anger to just embarsement.

"It's just something stupid to fear Gavin and I dont like to admit it." y/n spoke up with a shrug.

You gave her another look but this one was different. You didn't see the baggy clothed tough girl that would pick fights with you.

Your eyes were on gavin now watching as his arm was still around her. "Well how about this, why don't we try going on something small and see how you feel. if you have a good time, we can keep going."

y/n turned pale and looked up at Gavin ready to turn the offer down but she didn't say anything.

You felt kind of bad for her. she was forced here. Gavin's plan wasnt that stupid.

"Gavin's got a point y/n You can get over any fear if you try hard enough. You've got Gavin and I here with you and all you have to do is say stop and we can call up your mom and I'll take the blame for everything."

Something in you wanted to push Gavin's arm off her, your body moved on its own as your arm went around y/n other shoulder pushing Gavin's off lightly and pulling her a bit closer to your own. "So what do ya say?"

**-readers pov-**

You're words were caught in your throat as you're pulled close against Michael. "I...Okay fine. but I swear if I grab onto either of you I want you to hold me too...and I swear if you let go, and I die I'll haunt your ass for ever."

You could feel Michaels body vibrate with his laughter. "Okay y/n I promise i wont let go."

Your eyes met as he spoke and suddenly you felt safer. You couldn't help but blush and hit his chest lightly with a giggle.

"Well then what are we waiting for! we've got a fear to obliterate!" Gavin cheered out and walked over to a map of the park.

You and Michael followed behind him, staring at the map you start seeing all the worst rides and feel yourself wanting to back out. Michael must have saw this too as the arm that never left griped you a little tighter.

He was smiling at you but this one was different than the one you would see by the lockers this one wasnt challenging you, it was comforting you.

You take a deep breath and smile back at him and look back at the map to see gavin pointing to a small wooden coaster.

"That one is the smallest one they will let us on, so lets go!"

Gavin started off in the direaction of the coaster as Michael pushed you along.

Your footsteps felt heavy as you approched the line and felt the comforting arm leave your shoulder. You breath in and breath out with every step when the line would move.

**-Michaels POV-**

You stand behind sam and watch as she moves like a robot all the way up untill we reach the smal coaster car.

She doesnt move, the attendent looks at her with sympathy and offers her a hand and helps her get into the car. You make sure You're sitting next to her as Gavin was placed in the car infront of us.

"Hey y/n...You're gonna be okay..." You try talking to her in a soft voice. "I'm right here next to you..."

As soon as you said that y/n's arms quickly wrapped around your arm in a tight lock.

"Woah y/n relax the ride hasnt even started yet..." you let out a worried laugh and tried to comfort her the best way you could ajusting the two of you as the bar came down across your legs.

"Look...you have to do this part with me..." You try to unwrap her arms and move one on the bar while still holding the other down with yours on the bar.

"Push down as much as you can with out hurting your legs..can you do that."

Y/n look at you with fear filled eyes and gave a small nod. as she pushed down on the bar. You let her push first before giving it a small push yourself for good messure and gave her a grin.

"See its just like a seat belt, not so bad right?" you give her hand a light squeeze. "You are doing great, now the guy is gonna come over here and do all his safety check junk and then it will start. okay y/n?"

"M-Michael..." She sounded so small, almost like a different person. ".please dont let go of my hand...I know we fight and you make fun of me...bu-"

"y/n Im not going to let go of your hand, you know why?" You smirked at her.

"W-Why?"

"Because I promised your mom that I would take care of you on our date..." You had to pause for a moment as the opperater came over and gave the bar one final push and gave a small smile at y/n.

"Enjoy the ride...It's not scary at all...I promise."

She gave him a weak smile as he went on his way and then turned back to you.

"Michael this isn't a real date though."

"y/n to be honest with you it wasnt at first...I was only doing this becuase I didnt have to pay and I got to make fun of you-but, after you stormed off and Gavin yelled at me...It made me realise that I dont really hate you at all...I've been a real idiot and never realized everytime something bad has happened, its always been an accident...But I've gotten to meet you and I guess im trying to say that..."

She just stared at you, confused and scared. You where going to finish but the ride started to move. y/n clung to your arm and buried her face into your arm.

"You're okay y/n"

**-Your POV-**

Your heart was beating loudly in your ears now, you could feel the tracks under you and your tied yourself around Michael.

You couldnt open your eyes. Everything Michael had told you made imposible to look at him and the fact you were trapped with him on a rollercoaster left you know choice. this was too much excitement for you to take.

You could feel the car climbing the first hill. everything was quite as people around you muttered about the weather and the parks attractions all waiting for the first plunge.

"y/n, you need to see or you're gonna miss it..."

you heard Michael speak to you and felt his free hand touch your arm. You took a moment to breath and the only thing you could smell was him. It almost relaxed you.

"come on y/n, you can't get over your fear if you keep your eyes closed, I've got you... I promise."

He gave your arm a squeeze, he was warm. You open one eye and see you're half way up the hill. Your eyes are both open now and your breath is stuck in your throat.

You tigten your death grip on Michael and he Starts talking again.

"y/n...y/n dont focus on the bad things....take a look around with me okay...look at the view you have...."

You do what he says finding your breath and trying to clear the thoughts from your head you look over to Michael and follow his gaze on the park.

You're not too high but you can see a small part of the park and the people all moving around. It made you think of a where's waldo book but with out waldo.

"y/n the drop is coming...."

You look infront of you and see the cars infront of you begin to dip as you feel your seat being pulled.

Everything flashed your grip tightened on Michael and you started to scream, you flet the wind, your heart was going crazy. You heard a few laughs and chears from the sounding crowds.

You were lying if you said you werent enjoying yourself but you were lying if you said you werent scared to death.

Suddenly you were jolted into Michaels side, You felt him steady you a bit and you looked at him ready to cry. Meeting his eyes you dont know why but you started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Michael looked at you a bt worried and got coser to your face. "Y/n!? are you okay!? If it's too much just close your eyes and hold onto me, "you'll be okay it's almost over!"

He sounded paniced as he tried to comfot you.

You begain shaking your head. "I..I'm okay!...It's fun!!" You started laughing again tightening your grip on him. "I'm okay!!"

This wasnt a lie. You felt really safe with michael even though you were on a roer coaster.

You almost didnt realise the ride was slowing down and you were jerked forward. You looked aorund and saw gavin flip around as soon as the bars loosend.

"Y/n!?" he was imeditely out of the car and offering you his hiand as soon as he saw the tears on your face. "C'mere love...I'm sorry this was a ba-"

"Gavin I'm fine!! I had fun!" you smiled at him. You could still feel your heat beating in your chest.

"y/n you can let go of my arm now..." Michaels voice was next.

You slowly remove your arms from his and move to get out of the car taking Gavins hand from before. Your legs felt like jello and you kind of liked it, until you almost triped.

Michael was quickly at your side helping you steady yourself and keep you up until your rush stopped.

"We should sit down for a bit, there's a few benches over by the exit." Gavin pointed out and took your bag. "I'll go get you some water okay? Michael you can take her to the bench?"

"We'll be fine Gavin, go." Michael shooed him off and began to lead you over to the bench taking a seat with you.

"So y/n how did you like the ride, you almost ripped off my arm on the thing!"

"Oh shut up you said I could...But It was fun...You really helped with the whole view thing....and what were you saying on the ride...about this date not being a date..."

You really hopped you thought he ment what he ment. being on the roller coaster and seeing him today gave you a different Michael, not a hot headed kid at school. Ryan was right and you would have to text him and thank him later.

Michael looked at you and smirked. "Oh that yea...I was uhh saying that...well this whole thing started as a stupid thing....but Gavin and i had a talk...and listen...you're a cool..girl I guess, and well let me try to...you know make it up to you and give you a real...you know..." He looked away dragging the word out getting flushed.

"Date?" You finished his sentence and looked down at your shoe.

"Yea, if you're okay with that..."

"I would really like that..." you smiled and looked at him feeling your face heat up as he smiled back at you.

"I feel like I missed something all gushy." Gavin smiled with the bottle of water in his hand looking at the two of you.

"Geeze leave it to a forienger to know how to ruin the fucking moment!" Michael gave a loud laugh throwing an arm around you and pull you close. "But i mean If Gavin wants to see some true American Teenage gush I can always fix that!"

You looked at him a bit confused to see his face dive into yours and kiss you. You wont lie It was awfull, his nose hit yours and your teeth hit your lip, but after that it turned soft and you let yourself fall into it before laughing in his face.

"You're such a bad romantic!" You couldnt stop laughing as both Gavin and Michael joined in.

**\-----**

The rest of the day was spent holding hands and going on more smaller rides and walking around. soon the time came for you to say bye to Gavin and you watched him be picked up. Geoff you think his name was.

You spent the next half hour or waiting out with Michael. You were leaning against him wrapped up in the extra jacket he had brought. YOu were tired from everything from the past few days.

"y/n listen, I'm sorry i've been a jerk to you at school. I never realized all the times we clash it's been an accident...and You're just clumsy as fuck."

"Shut up It's not my fault! It's like a fmaily gene or something stupid." You laugh and hit his chest lightly.

You hear car in the distance and sit up straight to see it's michael's mother here to pick us up.

You both climb in the back seat and you lean your head back only to find yourself passing out form sleep.

**(Michaels POV)**

You gave your mom a look that said 'Don't say a word.' She could only smirk.

You rested your head back and let out a breath. "I made sure she had a fun time today, that's all you have to know okay?"

"I'm sure you two did...so did you kiss her?"

"Mom! Im not talking about this with you!"

You felt y/n shift and fall onto your side. "you're too loud...."

"sorry y/n..."

You saw your mother flash a smirk and continue the drive home.

**\--------**

You saw her driveway and said your goodbyes, walking her to the door carrying her bag and giving her a hug knowing your mom was watching from the car.

"I'll see you at school... sweaters and all?"

She smiled. "sweaters and all."

"glad to hear it...but you know, you should really let me kick your ass in video games some time."

"You fucking wish Jersy boy." she pushed you lightly and then quickly slipped into the doorway. "but I'll text you tomarrow..."

With that she was in the house and you were on your way home.

**\----**

**{y/n POV}**

You quickly ran into your room to avoid your moms questions and found it odd she was asleep. She must have something to do in the morning like wake you up and question you.

You change into your Pajamas and wash off whats left of your makeup and then quickly climb into your bed with a smile and disbelive that this whole crazy thing started with you hating Michael. But now, you've kissed him and you like him and you cant help but smile.


End file.
